This invention relates to devices for reversing direction of growth of ingrown toenails, so as to relieve pressure applied by free edge corners of an ingrown toenail on the surrounding tissue.
The problem of ingrown toenails has been long existing and is defined as a condition in which the sharp edge of a nail grows into the flesh of a toe, usually the big toe. The sharp nail edge pierces the surrounding fold of tissue and causes pain, tenderness, redness, swelling and heat in the toe, and if left untreated, causes a severe inflammation. The traditional cures for ingrown toenails involve prescription of antibiotics to fight the infection and, if necessary in extreme cases, surgical removal of the toenail. In less severe cases, the patient is usually advised to soak the toe in warm water, then to wedge a small piece of cotton under the ingrown nail edge and leave it there. Between soaks various antiseptic creams and lotions are usually prescribed. The cotton is often saturated in alcohol/aseptic solution and is secured in place by tape wrapped around the toe.
Such treatment is painful and causes considerable discomfort since the saturated cotton piece has to be changed several times a day.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with prior art devices and provide an easy-to-use, inexpensive device for reversing the directional growth of an ingrown toenail.